


Gamblin' Man

by Phoe77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat Gabriel Reyes, Fat McCree, Indirect Encouraging, M/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe77/pseuds/Phoe77
Summary: An accidental wager regarding his boss's weight causes McCree to take an interest in Reyes' newfound appetite.





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s gotta know by now, don’t you reckon?”

“It doesn’t seem like he does. He hasn’t done anything about it yet, and we both know he hasn’t started a diet.”

“Ain’t no way he doesn’t know. How d’you not notice somethin’ like that?’

“I don’t know. Perhaps the same way he’s failed to notice how you’ve been drooling over him lately.’

“I have not!” McCree shot back, his denial robbed of any force by the way his eyes drifted over his boss’s ass pressed snugly against the fabric of his pants. Someone probably would have missed it if they didn’t look closely. To casual observation, Reyes hardly looked different at all, especially from the torso up. The softness obscuring his once-visible abs and the padding beginning to gather at his sides were only so obvious to the two of them thanks to how much time they spent around each other. Below the belt was a whole other story. Anyone who’d ever taken a moment to appreciate that ass - and really, how could you not - would have noticed the extra pounds that had found their way there recently. 

“No way,” McCree muttered once again as he watched the man saunter back into his office, rump swaying ever so slightly above his thick thighs. “I bet he knows. He’s gotta!”

“I’ll take that bet,” Genji spoke up, giving McCree a start in the process. He had been thinking out loud and hadn’t expected his laconic friend to respond. Nor had he expected to actually place a bet with him, but the cyborg was already dictating terms. 

“I wager that it will be at least six months before the commander becomes aware of his weight gain. I’ll concede defeat if he notices before that time, unless someone tells him, in which case the bet will be forfeit.”

McCree began to protest that he hadn’t actually meant to make a bet, but instead let it go with a shrug. The matter was practically already settled, and he figured a little action wouldn’t hurt nothin’. Especially since there was no way in hell that Reyes would remain oblivious for six months. “Fine, I’m in. What’re we bettin’?”

“Shall we say one hundred dollars,” Genji offered with a confident smirk.

McCree boggled at that answer. He may not have been poor no more, but that didn’t mean he had money to piss away on nothing! “I was thinkin’ maybe twenty bucks…”

“Twenty dollars?” the ninja repeated mockingly. “Please don’t tell me you’ve gone and become boring.”

His mouth tightened into a thin line, but he ended up agreeing to Genji’s terms almost immediately after that. He knew he’d been played, but, whether due to pride or stupidity, he wasn’t about to let anyone claim he had settled down. As he ambled back to his own desk, he consoled himself over the possible loss of a hundred dollars for nothing with the idea that he had what was, for all he could tell, a sure bet. 

  


McCree remained confident over the wager for the next two weeks. There was still nothing to suggest that Reyes had become aware -even subconsciously - of his recently increased heft, but as the cowboy watched him walk his beefy behind into the breakroom for a snack a couple times each day, he remained sure that it was only a matter of time before the man simply got too big to remain oblivious. 

Unfortunately for him, as the days continued ticking by, the thought that it might take too much time began to worm its way into his mind. What if Reyes stopped growing and remained blind to the changes that he’d undergone? One look at his plump glutes curving out behind him or the thick thighs that were coming this close to straining against the seams of his pants would tell you that he’d gained a decent number of pounds, but, for the most part, he still looked pretty normal. In fact, pudge and all, Reyes was in great shape for a man even ten years younger, and his upper body still showed only the slightest hints of softness. As far as McCree knew, only he and Genji had noticed anything different about their boss so far. How hard was it to believe that it would stay that way?

It shouldn’t have mattered to him either way, but it did. He would deny it to his last breath, but the thought of losing stuck in his craw. Didn’t matter what game it was, stubborn fool that he was just did not like losing. And so he decided that he wasn’t going to lose

  


Reyes looked up from the file he’d been studying when he heard the jangle of the ridiculous spurs that McCree insisted on wearing. He quirked an eyebrow as the cowboy stood, thumbs stuck in his belt, just inside the door to his office. 

“McCree.”

“Howdy, boss.” 

“Showdown at the O.K. Corral?” he asked dryly. McCree chuckled as he put down the document and made a token effort to clear the rest of the mess from his desk. He started with the precariously balanced stack of plates from the breakroom over the last week. He had been meaning to get rid of them for a couple days now, but they tended to slip his mind once they were no longer holding any pastry. Brushing the remaining crumbs onto the floor, he returned his gaze to the other man. “You here to ruin my lunch break?”

“Hope not, boss,” Jesse responded simply, shifting his weight from side to side. “I was just fixin’ to head out myself and reckoned I’d see if you wanted to come.”

This time both of his brows rose in surprise, though he replaced his neutral expression quickly enough that most people would have missed it. Not McCree though. The other man didn’t react, but Reyes was sure that he had noticed. Right now he wasn’t sure if he was more proud about how good a student the kid had been or annoyed at how tough it would be to get anything by him. 

_But why would I need to get anything by him_ , he chastised himself. They’d always gotten along well. Hell, the kid was probably one of his best friends, not that he’d ever go around saying it. 

“Alright,” he agreed, relaxing his expression into a smile which he knew was still a bit tight. “Guess I could eat.”

  


Instead of driving, the two men left the base and made their way through the streets on foot. McCree claimed to know a great place to eat only a few blocks away, so Reyes just shrugged and let him lead the way. He half-listened as the younger man chatted about this and that, not really expecting anything more from him than the occasional ‘hmms’ or grunts of understanding that he deigned to give out. Most people expected less one-sided conversation, but he had always appreciated that the cowboy wasn’t one of them. They knew each other well enough for him to know when Reyes was feeling a little moody. He also knew that, eventually, he would loosen up. They were a little over halfway to their destination when he spoke up. 

“So, what’s the deal here, McCree? You and Genji usually do this stuff.” Other people probably would have taken that as an accusation, he thought, but the cowboy simply shrugged and answered him.

“Genji don’t eat much and he sure don’t talk much. ‘Course, you don’t talk much either, but you’d still be a better dining companion.” He grinned and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. “Providin’ you eat like a man, that is.”

He allowed himself a grin of his own as he shoved him away, and McCree’s widened further when his stomach rumbled as if in agreement with the man’s terms. Reyes gave it a little pat as they continued walking. He hadn’t really been hungry when they left, but it was just about lunchtime. Maybe getting some fresh air and stretching his legs had awoken his appetite.

“So, what do you like to eat, anyway?

“Damn near anything, I guess,” the cowboy answered with a chuckle, and Reyes believed him. He watched as he gave the softness gathered around his navel a fond little rub. The kid hadn’t had visible abs since a couple months after he joined Overwatch, and now his stomach was looking less flat than ever. He was a little surprised that he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Ain’t too much that can beat good homestyle cookin’,” he continued. “It don’t really matter what it is so much, long as it sticks to your ribs and makes you feel fed up real good.”

“‘Course I like Mac-Donalds just as much as the next guy. Don’t bother me none so long as it tastes good. Here we are.”

He could see why the other man liked the diner as soon as he slipped through the door that he held for him. It was a classic, all-American greasy spoon type place, complete with a battered old jukebox and a handful of tired-looking waitresses. He followed behind as McCree led them to a booth, tipping his hat to a couple waitresses as he passed. Seating himself upon the tattered upholstery, he couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh to himself.

  


“Somethin’ wrong,” McCree asked, glancing up from the worn menu in his hands to see his dining companion chuckling to himself. Ulterior motives aside, he was hoping to have a decent time with Reyes.

“It’s nothing, I just feel like I’m in an old tv show or something” the other man assured him as he opened his own menu. “So, what’s good?”

“Everything,” he answered unhelpfully. McCree had been to this diner plenty of times and he’d loved every meal he’d tried. As nice as that was, it made it very hard to come to a decision now, and he was never good at that at the best of times. How was he supposed to settle on one meal when that meant missing out on something else that could be just as delicious? “I’m tryin’ to decide between the meatloaf and the reuben.”

“Why not both?” Reyes asked without so much as looking up from his own menu. 

“I wish,” he answered wistfully. “I ain’t a lightweight, but that’d be too much food for one man.”

The commander lowered his menu and rolled his eyes at him playfully. “So doggy bag it then. You’re gonna be hungry again later, aren’t you?”

 _Good point_ , he thought to himself as he considered his options. He would need something to eat for supper later, and he trusted that whatever he ordered would keep well enough. But which one would he eat now and which would he save for later. The meatloaf would have to be reheated, but the reuben would probably get soggy… As tempting as it was, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I reckon I’ll go with the meatloaf,” he mumbled after a minute or two more of deliberation. “You think I should go with the au gratin potatoes or the mac ’n cheese?”

“Get both, McCree. They’re sides.”

  


In the end, McCree did wind up taking his advice. Once he saw the amount of food being placed in front of the cowboy, though, he had to admit that it had probably been wise not to order two entrees. Oversized slabs of meatloaf notwithstanding, the potatoes and mac and cheese were both easily large enough to be entrees on their own. The noodles had even come in their own separate bowl since the spuds crowding his main course left no more room on the plate. Despite their own hefty size, his pork chops and mashed potatoes looked far less outlandish.

Conversation was light once the food arrived. Reyes admitted that his pork chops were better than he had been expecting, and McCree thanked him for talking him into getting both sides, but after that both men were too preoccupied with the meals in front of them to keep chatting. Reyes made steady work of the food in front of him, but he was starting to feel somewhat full by the time he was halfway through his lunch. This was more food than he typically ate at one time, and it was heavy, stick-to-your-ribs kind of food to boot. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to finish, but he knew he’d need to take a breather if he stood any chance.

Unlike him, McCree was working through his own oversized meal like a professional. He watched as the cowboy eagerly shoveled the last couple scoops of macaroni into his mouth, savoring the taste for a brief moment before forcing it all down in one big swallow. Pausing only long enough for a belch, he turned his attention back to the half-eaten wedge of meatloaf which still lingered on his plate. Reyes found himself watching avidly as he leaned over the plate, elbows planted on either side, and went back to work. He’d never seen someone eat with that kind of single-minded dedication. Even the little noises he made while eating were somehow emphatic; each ‘mmm’ and ‘ahh’ and even every little burp or hiccup managing to show just how much he was enjoying his food.

He looked away and tried to clear his head by resuming his own half-finished meal. As good as it was, he was certain that he wasn’t taking the same pleasure from it that the kid was. Still, he thought as he swallowed a mouthful of creamy potato, it was nice to see him enjoy himself.

In the end, he did somehow manage to finish his whole meal, and he was pretty sure that the stuffed feeling in his stomach wasn’t going to let him forget it anytime soon. His companion had somehow managed to finish his larger meal in just about the same amount of time. Now he was slumped down in his seat, head lolled back and hands languidly stroking across the surface of his distended belly. Every now and then they worked up a small burp which would then be followed by a groan. Reyes would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

“Can I get you boys a dessert menu?” 

McCree’s eyes rolled forward to look at the waitress as if she were crazy, but he was too full of food to respond. He began to shake his head when Reyes surprised all three of them.

“Let’s see it,” he answered before his brain had even registered the words. “The desserts here good?”

The cowboy stared at him dumbly for a couple moments before nodding, and he turned his attention to the little menu that the woman had left. He still felt just about as stuffed as he had ever felt before, but that didn’t make the cakes and milkshakes that he was looking at seem any less delicious. 

“You havin’ anything?” he asked as he flagged the waitress back over. “I’m gonna get a chocolate milkshake,” he told her.

“What about you, hun,” she asked, turning to McCree. He shook his head.

“C’mon, Jesse! I don’t wanna be the only one getting dessert here.” 

“M’too full,” he mumbled back, patting his gut gently for emphasis. 

“I ain’t sharing mine. What if you want one later?” Gabe could see the wheels in his head turning, but he had to up the ante. “Tell you what, I’ll finish yours too if you don’t want it all.”

Unable to turn down that offer, McCree nodded with a groan.

  


Somehow, the two of them managed to make their way back to base after their massive lunch. Despite his reluctance, McCree ended up drinking more than half of his milkshake on the walk back, and Reyes, true to his word, finished the rest on top of all of his own milkshake. It was slow going, and he was glad that they didn’t run into anyone else on their way back to his office, but the two men made it back to his office without incident. Dropping into his desk chair, Reyes watched as McCree gingerly lowered himself onto his cramped little corner sofa with a relieved sigh. Neither of them were going to be getting anything done for a few hours, and he had decided that the cowboy could use time to sleep off his meal.

Truthfully, a nap sounded good to him too. Shoving some of the mess to the other side of his desktop, Reyes leaned back and rested his boots on the corner of his desk. He had just allowed his eyes to drift shut when McCree spoke.

“Hey, boss,” the cowboy began lazily. “I got a hankerin’ for some tex mex. You in?”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel Reyes is a bad influence. 

It hadn’t been his intention to make such a pig of himself today, but that hadn’t stopped McCree from putting away a full rack of ribs - not to mention an appetizer and sides - which the menu had insisted was meant to be shared by two. He didn’t know if he would go that far, but he still knew that he’d eaten more in one sitting than what one normal man might eat in one day. And it was all thanks to Reyes and the meticulous way he went about reading menus. Jesse would have been happy with the half rack he had decided to order (though maybe with an extra side or two), but Gabe had pointed out that the full rack would be just about twice as much food for only about three dollars more. Who could argue with math like that?

It was too good of a bargain to pass up. Jesse McCree was not the kind of guy who left money - or food - on the table.

So there he sat, stuffed to the gills, with one hand lazily traversing the distended sphere that was his stomach as he struggled to digest the unnecessary amount of food that he’d shoved down his throat. Reyes was still working on his own meal, a not-insubstantial barbeque brisket, but the cowboy could tell that he was flagging. Hiding his frown behind his glass of sweet tea, he watched as the other man conceded defeat and pushed his platter away from him. He knew the problem wasn’t so much that Gabe wasn’t a big eater; he had seen the way his boss snacked throughout the day, but he just didn’t seem to have McCree’s capacity for eating so much in one sitting. The only thing that he consistently managed to always find more room for was dessert.

That was it! It was so obvious that he could kick himself for taking so long to think of it.

With a grunt of effort, McCree tried to lean forward far enough around his middle to reach the dessert menu sitting at the end of the table despite his stomach’s audible objection. Victorious, he resumed his reclining position and brought the menu in close to hide his smirk.

“I reckon I got a little room left for some dessert,” he said, pausing as a burp forced its way up from his overfull stomach. “Pardon. Care ta join me?”

  


Between the feeling of his own stuffed stomach and McCree’s invitation to join him in eating even more, Reyes practically had to bite back a groan. He didn’t think he had any room for even one more bite, but he wasn’t surprised at all to find himself reaching for his own dessert menu. Despite what the man had said, he could tell that McCree was brushing up against the limit of his own considerable capacity, just like he was. As usual, he had been watching as the cowboy devoured the food in front of him, and he could tell that he had left the point of comfortable fullness behind several mouthfuls ago. Yet he still wanted to push himself further, and there was no way Gabe was going to risk changing his mind. 

The thought of watching his friend continue to stuff himself even more after how much he had already put away had him squirming in his seat as a different kind of fullness grew between his legs.

“Alright, what looks good?”

“Heh, you know me, boss. Just about everything looks good to me.” He gave the firm upper curve of his gut a few languid pats as he spoke, unknowingly causing Gabe to grow even stiffer in the process. Subtly, he reached down to rearrange himself as the cowboy continued to speak.

“Gonna go with the peach cobbler though I think, with a bit of ice cream on top, of course. See if these city folks got the touch.”

“I’ve never tried cobbler,” Reyes offered absently as he considered the chocolate lava cake. “Home cooking wasn’t really a big thing when I was growin’ up.”

“Used to work for a family that always made a big ol’ Sunday dinner for their workers. They was nice people, ‘specially for rich folks.” A fond smile played across his face as he reminisced. Reyes hardly knew anything about McCree’s life before the Deadlock Gang, but it was nice to know that the kid had at least a couple fond memories from when he was growing up.

“Huh, who would’ve guessed that Jesse McCree used to be a regular Laura Ingalls,” he teased.

That earned a laugh from the cowboy, who then shot him one of those cocky smirks of his. “Oh no, I was a little shit. I just always knew better’n to bite the hand that feeds me.”

Just then, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of far too much food as their desserts were placed in front of them. Gabe’s eyes widened as he took in the size of the cake sitting before him. Rather than the moderately sized piece he had expected, it was a decadent monstrosity so large that it barely fit on a full sized dinner plate. Aside from the obvious hot fudge that the spongy cake held, there was also a corona of whipped cream which itself was liberally drizzled with chocolate syrup.

Well shit…

“Shit,” McCree breathed incredulously, unknowingly echoing his boss’s thoughts as he stared at the confection in front of him. A glance across the table showed Reyes that his companion’s dessert was no less oversized. It almost looked like the kitchen had sent the entire cobbler out to him instead of just one portion. Steam rose from the buttery golden crust, and several generous scoops of vanilla ice cream were quickly melting into rich lakes of cool, creamy liquid atop the flaky surface. He could have sworn that he heard McCree’s stomach gurgle, but he couldn’t guess whether it was in anticipation or anxiety.

Slowly, McCree pulled his eyes away from his prize only to notice the Gabe was staring at him. The older man had a slight smile on his face: not one of his sardonic smirks, but an expression that appeared, at least to McCree, to represent genuine contentment. “Why’re you grinnin’ at me like that?”

It was a simple question, and he probably expected a simple answer. The answer was simple, Gabe supposed, but it was also strange. It wasn’t like you could just say something like ‘I love the way you eat’ and pretend like that was normal. It was true though. Something about the way the other man enjoyed food so completely, so earnestly and utterly unbothered by any thought of shame or judgement, simply captivated him. For whatever reason, watching McCree indulge - watching him overindulge - made him happy.

And horny too, he thought as his arousal began making itself known more insistently.

There was no denying that that was a whackjob answer, but the question hadn’t been self-conscious or accusatory. It had, however, been asked kind of a long time ago by now and he needed to say something soon. Steeling himself, he decided to put it all on the table.

“Couldn’t help it with that goofy look you had on your face.”

Well… almost.

While Reyes was busy kicking himself, McCree just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to another pressing matter. Luckily, it was nearly as alluring as Gabriel Reyes.

The first forkful hadn’t even crossed his lips before he knew that the cook definitely knew his way around a cobbler. The scent of peach and vanilla rose up from the pastry, making his mouth water and his gut rumble in excitement, even despite its fullness. When he finally did taste it, he couldn’t help but give a little moan of pleasure. The thick, syrupy sweetness of the peaches played over his tongue, tempered expertly by just the right amount of vanilla. The warm, golden crust brought everything together, providing consistency and texture and keeping the sweetness from becoming cloying. It was almost as good as the ones he remembered from all those years ago.

Whether because of fullness, a desire to savor his treat, or simply how carefully he had to move to keep from disturbing his distended middle, McCree went at the cobbler without his usual voracity. His pace was still steady, only interrupted by the occasional burp or when he took a moment to try to free up some extra room with a brief belly rub. The more sedate pace also allowed him to observe as Reyes struggled with his own oversized dessert.

The man had been just about at his limit before the cake arrived, and now it was obvious that that limit had been surpassed. Each bite that Reyes took clearly took a lot of effort, yet he proceeded to doggedly raise fork to mouth nevertheless. McCree had to admit that it was pretty impressive, and the thought of what that kind of eating would do to his body was getting him all hot and bothered. Best of all, though, was that his theory had been confirmed.

Gabriel Reyes had a serious sweet tooth.

With that breakthrough made, the cowboy was free to simply enjoy the show as he continued to struggle with his confection. He’d never hoped to see him glut himself like this, nor had he expected to find the whole thing so hot. Every slow, taxing mouthful than the man forced down caused his cock to throb against the tight denim of his jeans. It was no small relief when his boss’s resolve - or his greed - finally ran out and he put down his fork. McCree wasn’t sure how much longer he would have been able to keep his cool.

“Oof,” Gabe sighed as he let himself fall against the booth’s backrest. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and his breathing was shallow thanks to his engorged stomach. The cake had been reduced to a shapeless mound of a confection, thick streams of fudge oozing lazily outward from the caldera in its center. Gabe had managed to put away between half and three quarters of the cake, though McCree couldn’t help but notice that a good portion remained smeared adorably across his lips and chin, just begging for a cowboy to come lick it up. He could feel his face flush as he ate up the sight of his sexy boss slouched back with his stuffed, round gut bulging heavily over his waistband and his lips covered in chocolate. The man had probably eaten more than enough to feed both of them for a day, and he himself had put away even more!

  


Fuck, Reyes thought dazedly as he reclined in his seat. Fuuuuuuck….

Why had he done that? He had never eaten like that before in his life. Sure, he’d overindulged a time or two, but never like that! Never to the point where the skin over his taut stomach was tight and itchy from being stretched or where anything more than quick, shallow breaths made him feel like he would literally explode. Moving seemed just about out of the question. Even mustering the strength to run his hands over his turgid middle was almost out of the question. 

On the other hand, the constant pressure being put on his bladder was making a compelling counterargument. Reluctantly, he began to contemplate rising. The normally effortless maneuver was made immensely difficult thanks to the discomfort that accompanied almost any movement as the shock traveled through his tender midsection. One hand pressed gently against the front of his belly, he awkwardly scooched his ass across the polyester, hoping that his breathing wasn’t as loud as he thought it was. With an unintended groan, he managed to make it to the edge of the seat and stand.

“Gotta take a leak,” he mumbled as he practically hobbled towards the bathrooms with a hand wrapped around the underside of his belly for stability. McCree offered a grunt of acknowledgement as he took the opportunity to enjoy the sight of his boss’s beefy ass as it shifted beneath the snug fabric of his pants.

By the time he got back, McCree had somehow managed to doze off. The cowboy was reclining, eyes closed and hands behind his neck. Rising and falling with every breath, his belly jutted forward from beneath his thick chest as if he were pregnant, but it was all food and fat. It was almost absurd to think about, and yet that thought was so powerfully erotic that it practically left him weak in the knees.

Gently, he lowered himself back into his seat to wait for the check to arrive. For a moment he considered waking the other man up, but something had him feeling uncharacteristically sentimental, so he decided to let him rest, at least until he started snoring. Luckily for the rest of the restaurant’s patrons, the check arrived before McCree began sawing logs. The waitress had even been thoughtful enough to come prepared with a few to-go boxes for their leftover desserts, not to mention the uneaten remains of his own dinner. Working quickly, he packed up the food and gave the girl a hefty tip, but not before making sure to ask for one last serving of the complimentary cornbread that McCree had liked so much.

Once he was done, he nudged the cowboy’s foot beneath the table, causing him to wake with a snort. “Need me to roll you outta here?”

“Don’t think you could,” he mumbled groggily, stretching his arms up above his head with a wide yawn. “I’m so damn full!”

Grinning, Reyes heaved himself to his feet once again and moved to the younger man’s side as quickly as he could manage, hoping the angle would disguise the bulge along his thigh more effectively than he could hope to himself. The cowboy had had him going for a while now, but now he could feel the first tinges of actual desperation beginning to rear up. As enjoyable as such titillation was, he was starting to get just a little bit worried that he wouldn’t make it back to base without creaming his pants if they didn’t get the lead out. 

“I think the two of us can manage,” he answered, offering McCree his hand. “You ain’t that big yet.”

Reyes didn’t realize what he had said then. McCree had heard it, but he kept it to himself as he tried to figure out what the man had meant by “yet.” There was no way in hell he’d be able to cram any more food down his throat for a while. Not before he had a nice little nap, at least. He was pretty sure that Reyes knew that. Shrugging it off, he took the man’s hand and levered himself up to his feet with a grunt.

  


Despite what Reyes had hoped, returning to base ended up taking a lot longer than leaving it had. Even with the contents of their stomachs having mostly settled, neither man found himself in any condition for speed, and McCree’s current predicament wasn’t helping any. He had been forced to loosen his belt and unbutton his jeans not long after he had first started feasting, and there was no way they were going to get refastened now. Now, he could barely make it half a block without having to pause to hike his pants back up into place once again. It was a show that his companion wasn’t getting tired of. He watched with a smirk as the cowboy shimmied his hips a bit as he once again brought the jeans back into place. 

“Am I gonna be seein’ a full moon tonight?” he teased.

“Only if ya get real lucky,” McCree quipped back, emphasizing the sway of his hips as he ambled along. “Well, either that or ya get me drunk enough, that is.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

At that, he snuck a glance at Reyes out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t read anything from what little of his face was visible. Was he tryin’ to be all sultry like that? Either way, the man’s raspy voice had given him butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is a fat-free chapter, but I didn't want to split the focus too much since I'm not as familiar with writing the kind of stuff in this chapter. Hopefully it turns out to be worth it.

At first, McCree hadn’t given much thought to Reyes’ threat to take him out on a date. The two of them had been flirting - like a man does with his sexy, older daddy of a boss, apparently - so it had been a natural escalation. He’d figured the man was just calling his bluff and showing that he wasn’t going to give any ground. Now, as they stood before the quaint little neighborhood bar that Reyes had bought him to, he was beginning to suspect that he may have misjudged things. The man even held the door open for him as they entered. Either he was far more committed to this teasing thing than McCree had suspected, or he actually meant for this to be a real date.

It was an idea that he struggled to wrap his head around as they headed towards the bar. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea - in some ways it was exactly what he wanted. Up until now, the most the cowboy had dared to hope for was a one night stand, or maybe ever a torrid fling, but an actual relationship? That kind of thing was unfamiliar territory for him. Sure, he had had his share of fun, sowed plenty of wild oats (even if his soil of choice was never going to bear any crops), but that was all just sex. He may have liked his partners well enough, but the only deeper level they ever concerned themselves with was the kind you didn’t bring up in polite conversation. 

“What can I get you fellas,” the bartender asked, snapping him out of his uncharacteristic anxiety.

“Your cheapest whiskey,” he replied hoarsley. “And be sure to leave the bottle.”

The man nodded before turning to Reyes. “How about you, buddy? The usual?”

“Nah, not tonight,” the commander answered as he examined the liquor selection. “Gotta keep up with my friend here. Let me get that bottle of rum, and a cup of coke too.”

No more than a minute later, both men had their drinks before them. McCree took a grateful swig straight from the bottle, savoring the familiar burn in his throat as the liquor slid into his belly. It was most certainly not the ‘good stuff’. Cheap and bottom-shelf, just how he liked it. With a bit of fire in his belly he began to feel less unsure and more like himself. 

“So,” the cowboy mused as he leaned against the bar, “you been here enough to have a ‘usual’, huh?”

“Guess I have,” Reyes answered simply. He watched the older man chug half his coke and then replaced the missing liquid with rum. He clearly wasn’t inclined to give up anything else without making McCree work for it, so he pressed on. 

“Don’t really seem like your kind of place, if you ask me,” he said, attempting to match his boss’s nonchalant demeanor. All things considered, he didn’t really know much of anything about the older man’s personal life, but he stood by that assessment. This place was pretty nice, after all. Not really fancy or anything, but it was … comfortable. Welcoming. It was the kind of place people looked forward to visiting after a long day at work. Somewhere to go and unwind with your pals. Definitely not somewhere you had to worry about being ready for a bar brawl. It smelled like citrus and bar food instead of stale beer and B.O. Truth be told, it really wasn’t McCree’s type of place either.

“Oh, yeah?” The commander turned to face his companion, giving him a hard look. It was the kind of expression that would make most people stop in their tracks, but McCree was at least 80% positive that the man was playing with him. “And what would you consider my kind of place?”

Instead of answering, he took another unhurried pull from his bottle. Reyes wanted to get a rise out of him. That was how the game worked, but he had his own tricks and no intention of making it easy. A couple moments later he shrugged and said, “I dunno, boss. Guess I just figured you was more of an action guy.”

The commander’s scowl deepened as they stared each other down, before his shoulders started to shake. The facade broke a second later, his face splitting into a grin as he burst out laughing. “You little shit,” he gasped once he calmed down a bit. “That any way to talk to the guy that brought you to a nice place like this?”

“That depends. You’re still payin’, right?”

“Little shit,” Reyes muttered again. “You’re not wrong though. I only know this place ‘cause of Jack.”

Bringing up his ex was usually something that he liked to avoid doing while out on a date, but he figured it was only fair. McCree had shared a lot about his past with him over the last several weeks, but he hadn’t done much to reciprocate. He just hoped that his way of doing that wasn’t as awkward as it suddenly seemed to him. Luckily, if McCree found it strange then he at least did Reyes the courtesy of keeping it to himself as the conversation lulled. After a few moments of marginally awkward silence, the cowboy spoke up.

“So, why’d we come here tonight if this ain’t your kind of place?”

“I wanted to take you someplace nice. My kind of place ain’t exactly first date material.” A small smile lent his face an uncharacteristic softness as he said that. It wasn’t the first time he’d called it a date, but it was the first time he did so genuinely, without a hint of teasing. He paused for a moment as he recalled some of the past evenings that were spent here and was a bit surprised at how fond the memories were. He and Jack got along fine as friends nowadays, but the slight bitterness that usually accompanied his recollections of their time dating seemed to have faded. 

“I always did like this place though, even if I never would’ve come here on my own. Guess I hoped you’d feel the same.”

“Well, ain’t you sweet?” the cowboy replied. He nudged him in the ribs playfully, but he was only half joking. The sentiment itself was far more caring that what he typically expected from his cynical boss, but what was really surprising was seeing him open up a little. It wasn’t all that much in the grand scheme of things, but Reyes always played things close to the vest. It meant more to McCree than he would have expected to spontaneously be allowed in even that much. Honestly, he didn’t really know how to react, so he ended up going with his gut and covering one of Reyes’ hands with his own. He looked the commander in the eye like the sap from some kind of chick flick and said, “I do like it. Thanks for bringin’ me here.”

Instead of removing his hand like he had planned to, he allowed it to linger there as they lapsed into yet another slightly tense silence. Public displays of affection weren’t a problem for McCree, but this was far more chaste than the kind of PDA he was used to. Still, as unfamiliar as the situation was to him, it was far from unpleasant. It felt like a barrier had been broken down or a milestone had been reached. While the teasing had been fun, it was surprisingly refreshing to be sincere in their affection rather than disguising it with jokes.

Things were equally unusual for Reyes, who couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt less like himself. He had touched and been touched by many men in many more intimate ways than this, and yet the warm feeling of McCree’s rough hand over his own made it feel like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. It was exhilarating, but it also made him feel anxious and vulnerable, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He was pissed over feeling like such a wuss, but, more importantly, he was pissed that he didn’t know how to return the cowboy’s affectionate gesture the way that he deserved. Instead, out of equal parts frustration and arousal, he did the next best thing he could think of.

If his companion was surprised to find his boss’s lips pressed up against his own then he definitely hid it well. McCree’s lips parted like he had been waiting for the kiss, and an appreciative rumble sounded deep in his throat. Tenderly, Reyes allowed his tongue to probe the welcoming warmth of the cowboy’s mouth as he placed his free hand on the man’s denim-clad thigh and drew his own body in closer. With this new outlet, he could feel his frustrations burning away as his passion rose. A part of him longed to surrender to that ardor, but instead he chose to remain gentle. He had been wanting to kiss this man for a long time now, and he was going to make sure that they both enjoyed it. With a little luck, there would be plenty of chances to ravish each other later.

After what seemed like both a heartbeat and an eternity, he pulled back and gave the cowboy a smile. McCree smiled back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I was right,” he said, a little breathily. “You really are sweet.”

He rolled his eyes and McCree laughed. His hand still rested on the man’s thigh. He could still taste that kiss. The intensity of his desire hadn’t surprised him, but the unexpected tenderness that had tempered his yearning had been a surprise. It left him feeling warm and content, even despite the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. When was the last time a kiss had made him feel that, he wondered?

“Ya know,” McCree began casually as he stroked the back of the commander’s hand with his thumb, “I’ve been hopin’ for somethin’ like that to happen for a long time.”

Reyes smirked in amusement. “Funny, I’ve wanted to do something like that for a while.”

“Oh yeah? What changed?”

Taking a moment to ponder the question, he knocked back some of his drink. “Guess it was finally really getting to know you. Outside of work.”

McCree snorted in disbelief, brow quirked. “Like you ain’t got a file on me somewhere that’d tell you all about me?”

“Of course I do,” his boss responded without hesitation. He never bothered to skirt around the nature of his job. He was always just about as upfront as a covert agent could be. “Doesn’t mean I’ve read it since it was assembled. Besides, knowing about somebody isn’t the same thing as actually knowing somebody.”

“Agreed,” McCree conceded with a nod. The two of them had always gotten along well with each other, but at some point his relationship with the older man had transitioned from acquaintances to friends. Reyes was anything but an open book, but McCree was happy to have been allowed to at least skim the pages a little. That felt like too earnest of a thought to share just now though. “I get what you’re sayin’ though. I mean, I always kinda wanted to fuck you, but I never used to think about kissin’ you like that.”

Apparently that caught Reyes off guard, because he once again barked out a peal of laughter. When it subsided, he shook his head slowly in mock dismay but nevertheless flashed McCree a grin. “And what about now? You still wanna fuck me?”

McCree returned the grin with a wolfish one of his own. He leaned in close enough that the other man could feel the breath on his face and asked, “What do you think?” Softly, he brushed the man’s lips with his own, briefly catching the lower one between his teeth before letting go and leaning back.


End file.
